<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In which there is time travel and people end up in the wrong bodies - a notfic by litrapod (litra)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727640">In which there is time travel and people end up in the wrong bodies - a notfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod'>litrapod (litra)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Notfic [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Cultural Differences, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bodyswap, Force Shenanigans, Gen, Jedi Culture &amp; Tradition (Star Wars), Notfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Relationship, Tatooine Slave Culture (Star Wars), Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, aural notfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Padme wakes up in the past, and in another body after Mustafar. How and Why are questions we do not ask.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Notfic [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/774375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In which there is time travel and people end up in the wrong bodies - a notfic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Like my other notfics this idea is free to a good home.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Right click to <a href="http://kalindalittle.com/notfic/Sw%20body%20swap.mp3">Download</a></p><p>
<embed/>

</p><p>There is not yet a transcript or cover for this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>